


That Damn Dress Shirt

by DeadlyNova



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hickies, I don't blame him, I feel like every wholesome thing I've ever written for these two is cancelled out now, Kinda, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Porn With Plot, Russel is Thirsty, i mean there isn't much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: This was so backwards from the way things usually happened. Usually it was 2-D who got all hot and bothered and Russel had to catch up. Today it was the opposite. Russel was the horny one for once.He blamed that damn dress shirt. 2-D looked ridiculously good in it. He swore his pants were tighter than usual, too. They were hugging his ass in all the right ways, and god, Russel was hungry for it.





	That Damn Dress Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So my friend GleefulChibi drew a very very nice fanart of 2russ that completely and wholeheartedly inspired this fic. I saw it and instantly needed to write this. So this is dedicated to her. She's very excited. 
> 
> Her art is here:  
> [ Tumblr ](https://gleefulchibi.tumblr.com/post/178798847565/they-might-be-a-little-late-for-that-interview)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/GleefulChibi/status/1048675422806921216)

They had plenty of time. The interview was close by, so it wouldn't take long at all to get there. He had to keep telling himself that or the perfectionist in him would go crazy.

He'd rather concentrate on _another_ part of him that was going crazy right now.

"R-Russ please....we got an interview in ten minutes.." 2-D could barely get the words out before he had to bite back a whimper as Russel busied himself with his neck.

Russel pulled back a bit, taking in his boyfriends flushed cheeks and heavy eyelids. He grinned up at the taller man, his own eyelids going heavy. "We've got time."

"F-for what?"

Russel was honestly shocked. This was so backwards from the way things usually happened. Usually it was 2-D who got all hot and bothered and Russel had to catch up. Today it was the opposite. _Russel_ was the horny one for once.

He blamed that damn dress shirt. 2-D looked _ridiculously_ good in it. He swore his pants were tighter than usual, too. They were hugging his ass in all the right ways, and god, Russel was hungry for it. So, naturally, he hadn't been able to control himself when the younger man had left his top button undone, just leaving himself wide open to be completely ravished.

"Somethin'. Anything." Russ mumbled against his boyfriend's neck, feeling 2-D lean into him. He left more little kisses and nibbles along the way as he trailed upwards, landing for a kiss on 2-D's jawline.

He pulled back for a moment to admire his handiwork. Every single one of those hickeys was going to show during their interview, and while normally this would make Russel feel a bit embarrassed, the thought of it now made him somehow even more aroused.

He glanced at 2-D's face for a minute again before diving in for a deep kiss, on the lips this time.

2-D grunted before wrapping his arms around him and reciprocating the kiss, pulling Russel tighter to him. They pulled apart before too long, not wanting to waste _too_ much time on that.

When Russel looked at 2-D's face again he was even redder, and the blissed out look on his face coupled with his spit-slicked lips made Russel want to eat him alive.

But the other man seemed to have another suggestion.

"Uh...Russ..." 2-D smirked at him, clearly he was now getting in the mood as well, despite his earlier protest about them possibly being late. He lightly pressed back against Russel's erection, which had been pressed against his thigh during their makeout session. "Wan' me ta take care of that for ya?" He winked, and, if Russel were a younger man who hadn't learned to control his body yet(he had to, he was dating one of the horniest 40 year olds he'd ever met), he might have came in his pants at just that. What was _wrong_ with him today?

Russel bit his own lip and nodded. They were going to be _so_ late. His mind was screaming at him, but his body _needed_ 2-D.

The blue haired man leaned down, sitting on his knees on the floor in front of his boyfriend. He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What're ya doin'?"

2-D looked up at him, then back down at where his hands had frozen mid-button. "I dun wan' ta get it dirty...."

"Leave it on...I'll be _real_ careful." He would not ruin 2-D's shirt. _He would not ruin 2-D's shirt_. As much as the idea of 2-D, _in that shirt_ , covered in his cum, appealed to him.

Seriously, _what_ had gotten into him? And how could he make it get into him again when they had more time?

Russel had gotten so lost in his own dirty thoughts for a minute that he hadn't even noticed that 2-D had given up on unbuttoning his shirt to unbutton Russel's pants instead. And unzip them. And pull them down.

He only caught up with what was going on when he felt 2-D's tongue on the underside of his shaft. He had to throw a hand up and clamp it over his own mouth to keep himself from losing it.

2-D wasted no time in getting straight to the point. They _were_ on a time limit, after all. He quickly took the head of Russel's cock into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it before gripping onto his boyfriends hips and pushing deeper.

Russel moaned behind his hand, placing the other one gently on the back of his boyfriend's head.

2-D's blunt nails dug into Russel's hips as he pushed himself further down, pausing for a second to inhale deeply through his nose. It took every bit of Russel's self control to keep his hips still, the inside of 2-D's mouth was giving him so many different sensations(he never thought the taller man's missing teeth would come in handy in such a way). 2-D slowly pulled himself almost all the way off before equally as slowly pushing his boyfriends dick back down his throat.

After a moment he began to move quicker, bobbing his head up and down as Russel threw his own head back in ecstasy. He tangled his fingers in 2-D's hair, lightly tugging on it and gnawing on his lip when he felt him moan around his cock.

Russel accidentally lost control of himself for a moment and his hips thrust forwards, causing 2-D to gag a little.

"Sorry, baby-" He removed his hand from his mouth to use both of them to pull 2-D back from him, but the blue-haired man swatted at his hands, instead letting out a little hum and pushing himself deeper onto Russ's cock.

Russel tried to control his moaning as his boyfriend looked up at him with watery eyes. 2-D managed to get Russ's entire cock down his throat, and hummed around it. Russel could no longer keep his voice in check, letting out grunts and moans as 2-D bobbed his head up and down.

But it wasn't long before 2-D slowed to a stop, looking up at Russel with lidded eyes and his entire face stuffed with dick. Russel was a dead man, he swore it.

"Why you stoppin', baby?"

2-D didn't say anything(not that he really could), but instead grabbed one of Russ's hands and placed it on the back of his head. He kept looking up. Waiting. Russel's mind was hazy, but he finally understood what 2-D wanted.

He pulled his boyfriend's head back gently before slowly pushing it back down, further onto his dick. 2-D hummed around his shaft, and, after feeling a light squeeze on his thigh(he assumed it was encouragement), he began to move faster. He thrust quickly and roughly, moving his hips in tune with the way he dragged 2-D's head back and forth, gripping firmly onto his head with one hand and digging the other into his shoulder. Both of 2-D's hands were digging into his thighs now, and they would probably leave behind little scratches, but that was fine. He'd left 2-D with plenty of marks today, after all.

He was so close. 2-D's mouth was so wet and hot, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"'D...aahh...I'm gonna-" He could barely stay coherent enough to finish what he was trying to say, but he was sure the taller man got the picture. He felt another squeeze on his thigh, and he came with a grunt, 2-D swallowing it all.

Russel removed his hand from the back of his boyfriend's head, and 2-D pulled off of him with a pop. He sucked in a deep breath, giving Russel a genuine smile that seemed so out of place after what they'd just done.

He was opening his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word there was a loud banging on the door and it swung open before either of them could say a word.

"Hey! We're-" Noodle stared at them wide-eyed for a moment, before her expression turned sour. Russel grit his teeth and attempted to cover himself, while 2-D stared at her with equally wide eyes from his spot on the floor. Noodle sighed.

"Well, I had come to tell you that if you do not hurry up we will be late. But I see I am the only person in this house who actually cares these days." She turned around to leave, but before she walked out the door she turned halfway back to them. "You know, I jokingly dared Ace to put something in your drink to loosen you up a bit, but I did not think he would actually do it. I suppose I have to blame him for us being late to the interview." She rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind her.

Russ felt himself let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. So that explained it. That damn idiot gave him something that made him act even hornier than Murdoc in a strip club. Well, at least he knew how to achieve this again if he actually wanted to. It was something he would consider.

He heard his boyfriend clear his throat. "U-uh...Russ..." Russel looked up at 2-D, who was back on his feet, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, 'D?"

"I, uh...gotta problem..." He looked down at his crotch, the obvious bulge in his pants apparent.

Maybe they could reschedule the interview. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you see any errors, I only proofread this twice!


End file.
